1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method of forming a three-dimensional micro pattern or a multi-step pattern using a nano imprint process and a method of manufacturing a mold to form such a pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
A nano imprint process to form a pattern having a nano size of about 1 to 100 nm using a mold may be classified as a thermal type process or an ultraviolet (UV) type process. The nano imprint process may be applicable to a plastic substrate (which may require a relatively low-temperature process) and a glass or quartz substrate (which may exhibit no conductivity) as well as a semiconductor substrate (e.g., a silicon (Si) substrate).
The nano imprint process may form a pattern in a simpler manner than a conventional photolithography process. Consequently, the nano imprint process may increase productivity and lower costs. For this reason, it may be beneficial to use the nano imprint process to manufacture semiconductors or flat panel displays.
A mold having a nano size may be employed to form a pattern using the nano imprint process. Glass or quartz may be used to form the mold. However, the conventional technology for forming such a mold may be relatively complicated and difficult, thus involving increased process costs and time. For instance, a multi-step shaped mold for nano imprinting may be necessary to form a relatively complicated three-dimensional micro pattern or a multi-step pattern, but it may be relatively difficult to manufacture the multi-step shaped mold.